Metal Slug 5 Elite
Metal Slug 5 Elite (メタルスラッグ 5 エリート) is a PC platform remake of Metal Slug 5 created by AA Productions, made on YoYo Games' Game Maker. This game can be considered a Director's Cut of sorts, as the original Metal Slug 5 was rushed and lots of stuff were left unused, such as the Stone Turtle, Glenn Achilles and more. In 2016, it was announced that Duhprogrammer will be recreating the game from scratch with GameMaker Studio. Story The original version said that the game manifested worldwide by the attacks of the Ptolemaic Army, and the stealing of the Metal Slug secrets. Metal Slug 5 Elite's story occurs before the massive invasion of the Ptolemaic Army after the said group stole the Metal Slug Super Vehicle's secret files. The Amadeus Syndicate was able to send all information (as seen in the credits of Metal Slug 4) to the Ptolemaic Army before their facility got ran out by the Regular Army. Several years later, the heavily funded Ptolemaics were able to steal the Metal Slug secrets and begin their invasion. The four hardened soldiers were dispatched in hot pursuit to retrieve the important stolen files. This led to the Corridor of Fire, where the Ptolemaic Army is excavating the ruins, as well as other parts of the jungle. Here, the P.F. Squad and the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S units were faced by the army with advances in technologies of the Slug files. As they finished off the Oversized Units of the Ptolemaics, they discovered the secret Air Force factory and air strip of the antagonists, thus knowing that the Ptolemaic Army had all the capabilities for a massive invasion of the world. After Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio crippled the base, the Ptolemaic AIRFORCE-01 escaped from the airstrip together with the secret files. They battled through mid-air, causing the aircraft to do an emergency landing, but before the heroes could capture the plane they were shot by the Ptolemaics from an abandoned building. They were forced to land and were faced by the Wall Crawler (Ptolemaic Special Unit #02). Marco and Fio got separated in the crash, landing in the desert, where they accidentally found the Ptolemaics' armory. They sabotaged the facility, and were challenged by the Head Elite (who looks like a Special Forces Allen O'Neil), and the Sandmarine appeared and apprehended the heroes afterwards. Meanwhile, after Tarma and Eri defeated the Wall Crawler, they had a lead to where the next Ptolemaic attack would occur, due to a message on the computers of the fallen Crawler. The four of them met up in a harbor to host a raid on an oil rig that got infested by the Ptolemaics, and were kept busy by the Special Unit #03. Nonetheless, they managed to find out that they were being diverted by the enemies as they prepared to launch an ultimate attack at the Main City by using completely new units developed with the help of the stolen Metal Slug secret files. With the city ravaged, the four heroes try to save the city and stop the Ptolemaics and their unknown leader for good. Changes from the original *The game has a total of six Missions instead of five. *The Flame Shot was brought back. *Each Mission has parts either removed or added. *New enemies and bosses were added. *Some of the bosses had their attacks changed or altered. *More playable vehicles were added. *New weapons were added: Grenade Launcher, Flame Machine Gun, Super Machine Gun, Double Flame Machine Gun, Super Double Machine Gun, Super Shotgun and an Unidentified Weapon *Mission 4 from the original Metal Slug 5 was moved on to create Mission 5, while an additional (original concept) Mission was added to take its place as Mission 4. Weapons *Heavy Machine Gun *Rocket Launcher *Shotgun *Flame Shot *Laser Gun *Iron Lizard *Enemy Chaser *Super Grenade *Drop Shot *Double Heavy Machine Gun *Grenade Launcher (new) *Flame Machine Gun (combination of Heavy Machine Gun and Flame Shot) *Super Machine Gun *Double Flame Machine Gun *Super Double Machine Gun *Super Shotgun *Mobile Satellite Vehicles *Metal Slug *Black Hound *Slug Flyer *Slug Gunner *Slug Mariner *Slug Copter *TIAF660 *Ptolemaic Reconnaissance Unit GF-002 (New) Development history *''Metal Slug 5 Elite'' has been in development for five years. *Metal Slug 5 Elite is being produced in Game Maker Studio 2 dating from July 26, 2018. Trivia Coming Soon... External links *[https://metalslug5elite.wordpress.com/ Metal Slug 5 Elite website] *[https://www.facebook.com/MetalSlug5.ELITE?ref=hl Metal Slug 5 Elite Facebook page] *Metal Slug 5 Elite Official YouTube Channel Category:Fan Games